Oboeteiru Kai?
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Versi asli dari "Ingatkah?". Setelah 20 tahun Laruku bubar, Hyde dan Ken bertemu dengan Tetsu dan Yuki yang menjadi pengamen di Shinkanzen. Apakah yang menanti dibalik pertemuan mereka? Angst alert, slight Gakuhai, mind to RnR?


***Versi asli dari "Ingatkah?" di fandom Gravitation, yang ini fandom L'Arc~en~Ciel. Dari lagu "Link" oleh band yang sama, Gakuhai pairing. Karena ada yang request dipublish fic aslinya, jadi ya saia publish deh xD. Well, emang sedikit melanggar guidelines sih, ampuni saia oTL. Ini fic pernah saia publish di L'Arcology sama Multiply pribadi saia, jadi kalo pernah pernah baca, maaf ya -btw ini fic pertama saia juga, ditulis Oktober 2007 xD-... #nasibauthorWB. Well okay, RnR and enjoy!***

Januari 2029.

Jalanan di jembatan Harajuku, seperti biasanya ramai dengan semua intriknya. Dan seperti biasa pula pria berusia 60 tahun itu, bersama temannya, memandangi semua hal rutin tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hmm, aku ingat ketika itu, tahun 2005, kita sedang dalam masa jaya….dan….seperti baru kemarin. Teringat lagu kita dulu, ya.", ujar seorang memecah keheningan diantara keempatnya. Hyde.

"Yeah. Times Goin'on. Apa terlalu cepat?" sahut salah seorang lainnya. Ken. Ia pun mencoba sabar, tapi kedengarannya lebih seperti jawaban nyinyir. "Toh, manusia tak selamanya ada di peringkat atas, adakalanya harus berada dibawah, seperti ini. Namun percayalah, kita tak kalah dengan usia kita, kan?".

Terdiam sejenak, Hyde pun menganggukkan kepala menyetujuinya. "Ah, mari kita pulang saja. Rasanya panas sekali. Uh, Global warming yang menyebalkan." . Semuanya setuju dan merekapun meninggalkan jembatan yang penuh dengan anak muda dan menjadi sentral mode J-Pop itu.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah tiba di stasiun. Kereta shinkansen tua itu menjadi pilihan mereka, karena ongkosnya jauh lebih murah dibandingkan kereta berteknologi tinggi yang baru. Yah, mereka memang harus berhemat, karena mereka berdua kini hidup mengandalkan tabungan mereka semasa jayanya dulu, dan tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi.

"Tatoe haruka tooku, hanarebanare ni nattemo, tsunagariau omoi…" Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu Link di gerbong sebelah. Beberapa pengamen menyanyikannya, yang kemudian disambung oleh suara borgol. Mereka ditangkap polisi. Mendengarnya, Hyde segera berlari.

"Hyde!" panggil Ken. Tapi…..terlambat. Secepat kilat ia telah sampai di gerbong sebelah.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanyanya. "Ini pak, ada beberapa pengamen mencoba bernyanyi di dalam kereta ini. Sekarang mereka akan ditahan" "Tunggu, biarkan mereka. Aku yang tanggung" ujar Hyde sambil merogoh dompetnya. "Baiklah, sekarang bapak ikut kami ke kantor polisi". "Ken! Ayo!"

Sesampai di kantor polisi, Ken terbelalak. "Apa-apaan kau! Uang yang kaupakai untuk menjamin kedua pengamen itu adalah uang terakhir kita, untuk membayar sewa flat kita! Kau ini gila apa…". Mendengarnya, Hyde menjawab singkat "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu, nanti saja di flat." "Iya….tapi masalahnya…"

Setelah selesai urusan dengan polisi, Hyde beramah tamah sedikit dengan para pengamen itu. "Kenalkan, aku Hyde. Dan ini temanku Ken". Kedua pengamen itu menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Nah, sekarang kalian ikutlah ke flat kami. Menginaplah sehari-dua disana. Maaf, sempit."

Singkatnya, mereka berempat pun tiba di flat. "Hm, sebenarnya ada apa anda begitu baik hati membebaskan kami? Padahal anda kan belum kenal kami?". Hyde menjawab "Kalian mengingatkanku pada masa jayaku dulu. Dulu…kami sering menyanyikan lagu yang kalian nyanyikan, sampai ke luar negeri malahan. Tapi….karena umur, kami harus berhenti…".

Kemudian kedua pengamen itupun menjawab "Benarkah? Sampai ke luar negeri? Wah, luar biasa…" sambil memandang dengan mata takjub. "Dulu, kamipun sempat ikut dalam sebuah grup band. Grup kami dulu, telah berumur 20-an tahun dan telah konser dimana-mana, tapi karena umur juga kami ha-rus berhenti…".

Hyde menatap keduanya nanar. Ken yang sedari tadi di dapur memperhatikan mereka yang sedang bernostalgia. Hmm….tanpa sadar airmatanya pun menetes pada air teh yang akan ia suguhkan. Entah kenapa, ia yang pada awalnya tak mau bernostalgia, tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia rindu dirinya yang dulu.

Kedua pengamen itu berdiri dan membungkuk. "Sebagai rasa terimakasih kami, kami akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Maaf, suara kami agak jelek. Maklum sudah tua…". "Benarkah kalian mau bernyanyi untuk kami? Wah, terimakasih banyak! Bisa tolong nyanyikan lagu ini tidak?" ujar Hyde sambil membawakan selembar teks lagu. Hitomi no Juunin.

"Kazoekirenai…demo sukoshi no…saigetsu wa nagara. Ittai kimi no koto wo dore kurai….". tanpa terasa airmata menetes pada pipi keempatnya. Teringat masa lalu mereka. "Hitomi ni sundeitai….ah, maaf, kami tak bisa melanjutkannya. Kami sedih….teringat terus masa lalu kami…".

"Yah, baiklah. Sekarang, bisa ceritakan sebagian dari masa lalu kalian? Kami ingin mendengarnya juga…". Seorang dari pengamen itu menjawab. "Dulu, kami punya band yang terdiri dari 4 orang. Dulu juga, kami sangat kompak. Kami bertahan selama 20 tahun, telah 11 kali rekaman dan beberapa belas single. Namun karena umur kami dipaksa berhenti oleh perusahaan, royalti kami tak dibayarkan, dan sedihnya, dua teman kami terpaksa berpisah dengan kami karena alasan ekonomi. Kamipun kini menggelandang, dan mengamen untuk menyambung…."

Sebelum selesai, Hyde menghentikan mereka. "Yuki! Tetsu!". Kedua pengamen itu terdiam. Mereka tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ehm, benarkah anda ini…Hideto Takarai?". "Ya, benar. Ini aku, Hideto Takarai alias Hyde. Dan disini juga ada temanku, Ken, Ken Kitamura. Benarkah kalian itu Yukihiro Awaji dan Tetsuya Ogawa? Jawab sejujurnya!".

Kedua pengamen itu tanpa menjawab langsung menghambur memeluk Hyde. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi…". Ken terdiam. Ah, benarkah? Mustahil! Tapi apapun alasannya, Ken mencoba percaya dan menghambur ke pelukan mereka bertiga.

"Ah, leganya, akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul lagi…", ujar Yuki. "Yeah…rasanya rindu dengan kalian. Apa kabar kalian selama 20 tahun tak bertemu?", tanya Tetsu dengan wajah berbinar. "Ah, kalian dulu.".

"Waktu kita berpisah dulu, pada mulanya aku tinggal sendirian, namun aku tak tahan dengan biaya sewa flat yang mahal. Akhirnya aku pindah ke rumah Tetsu, karena itulah satu-satunya tempat yang aku tahu. Kami juga sempat mencari kalian, sampai ke Osaka malah, 5 tahun lalu. Tapi kami kehabisan bekal, Ayana, istri Tetsu, kau tahukan? Ia sakit dan akhirnya meninggal bersama anaknya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah, biasa saja. Aku dan Megumi bercerai saat kita bubar, ia tak tahan dengan serangan media. Istri Ken meninggal karena sakit. Kami tak sengaja bertemu di shinkansen lagi, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Terimakasih ya, kalian sudah mau mencari kami. Kami belum sempat mencari kalian. Tabungan kami tak cukup untuk bekal".

"Yah, tak apa-apa. Yang penting saat ini kita sudah berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Kau masih bisa bernyanyi kan, Hyd?" tanya Tetsu.

Ken menyela "Ia rajanya kalau bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi"."Ken, jangan membuka rahasia orang lain tanpa izin!". Tawa pun menyeruak diantara mereka. Sejenak terdiam ketika Hyde akan bernyanyi. "Tolong nyanyikan Link saja…".

"Oboeteiru kai? Osanai koro kara, tsumasaki da chi ne todokanai robira ga atta yo ne…" semua terlarut pada kesedihan dan memori indah masa lalu. "Nah, Tetsu, kau masih ingat dimana abu istrimu disimpan? Mari kita ke sana sekarang, memberitahukan bahwa kita sudah berkumpul kembali."

Tetsu pun mengangguk. "Aku ingat. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini. Mari kita naik bus saja.". Semuanya setuju, dan akhirnya berangkatlah mereka. Obrolan-obrolan kecil tentang kenangan masa lalu masih terus saja diungkapkan. Maklum, hampir 20 tahun tak bertemu.

Merekapun tiba. Suasana menjadi lebih khidmat. Terlarut dalam doa dan kesedihan. Namun sebuah teriakan histeris Hyde memecah semuanya. "Kenapa kau ini? Ini kuil, tahu!"

Hyde semakin histeris. "Itu…itu…" sambil menunjuk pada sebuah guci yang baru ditempatkan penjaga kuil. Di sana tertulis "? ? aka. Tacamui Gackt". "Kenapa…kenapa? Rasanya baru kemarin kita bernyanyi Vanilla bersama-sama!". Ketiga temannya berusaha menenangkan Hyde. "Sudah…sudah….itu sudah takdir yang diatas, tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan…tenanglah".

Tangisnya mereda. Sedikit-sedikit ia telah bisa mengerti. Setelah berdoa sekedarnya, ia tenang dan akhirnya pulang bersama ketiga temannya. Ah…tragis.

Mereka menyempatkan diri melihat sekilas ramalan cuaca yang disediakan oleh kuil. "Hari ini cuaca buruk, ada kemungkinan badai. Harap tidak keluar rumah" ujar sang penyiar melalui TV. "Ah, terlanjur. Mari kita pulang."

Ternyata badai memang benar-benar terjadi. Bus yang mengangkut keempatnya terguling. Semua penumpang cedera, dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Terlambat. Hanya Hyde yang bisa selamat. Ketiga temannya tewas seketika pada saat kejadian itu terjadi. Tapi ia tak mengetahuinya. Yang ia ingat adalah suara-suara di jalanan saja.

Maret 2029.

Hyde terpaku di depan perabuan ketiga temannya. Yukihiro Awaji, Tetsuya Ogawa, dan Ken Kitamura. Panas matanya melihat pemandangan itu. Ia pun pergi ke jembatan Harajuku, membeli kertas dan pena, dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Tatoe haruka tooku, hanarebanare ni nattemo, tsunagariau omoi. Itazura na ummei ga, furikakarou tomo koware ya shinai….". Dan ia masukkan ke saku bajunya.

Ia menatap nanar para cosplayer yang sedang asyik bergaya dengan pakaian mereka yang aneh-aneh. Ia pun menaiki tangga penyebrangan jalan. Kehilangan keseimbangan, ia jatuh ke sungai. Ia meninggal langsung di tempat itu. Kematian ini menjadi berita terhangat di NHK, dan disiarkan ke seluruh dunia.

Jutaan orang menabur bunga tanda belasungkawa. Kesedihan mendalam jelas tampak di wajah para fans. Mereka menyayangkan kenapa Hyde bunuh diri? 

Sesaat sebelum mayatnya dikremasi, petugas menemukan secarik surat di saku Hyde. Surat tersebut dibacakan dihadapan fans-nya, dan airmata pun terus mengalir.

Bagaimana dengan Hyde?

Sebenarnya ia tak perlu ditangisi. Di sana, ia telah berbahagia bersama ketiga temannya. Dan terjamin, kebahagiaan ini akan abadi, tak seperti di dunia yang singkat dan fana.


End file.
